


Midnight Snack

by silvernight22



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drunk Matsuda, Explicit Language, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Matsuda Is An Idiot, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernight22/pseuds/silvernight22
Summary: Even geniuses need a break once in a while.[L x Reader]





	Midnight Snack

It was around 11:45pm when I finally returned to my vacation suite. 

Flopping down onto the king-sized bed, I sighed in frustration as I stared at my boyfriend. 

"L…" I whined childishly. 

The raven-haired boy hardly spared me a glance. 

I groaned in exasperation.

"You've been sitting in front of that blasted computer ever since we got here," I continued aggravation clearly evident in my voice. 

Again, the detective refused to acknowledge my existence as he sat there, eyes glued to the 15-inch laptop screen. 

"Dammit L, we're on vacation. If you think I'm just going to sit here and watch you waste it all away, then think again," I fumed. 

Misa had kindly gifted the team with an all-inclusive stay at a five star resort in Aruba. She figured that we could all use a break from all the hard work we've done. Not to mention, her reputation as a rising superstar made it unbelievably easy to obtain a private jet and 3 exclusive presidential suites. We couldn't have asked for a more perfect getaway: the sun shone brightly in the sky, the temperature was warm and breezy, the ocean view was breath taking, the evening shows were spectacular, but most important of all, the food and drinks were bottomless. 

Everyone was enjoying our week long stay on the gorgeous, sandy beaches of Aruba – everyone except for L, who had decided to slave away on his computer day and night. 

Being his girlfriend, I couldn't just sit here and watch him throw away a perfectly good vacation. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. 

Making my way over to the boy genius, I plopped myself down on his lap and slammed the laptop's silver lid down, effectively ceasing the gentle drone of the technology. 

This got L's attention as he glanced up at me with an unreadable expression. 

"Good. I have your attention,” I began slowly. Then, flashing a coy smile I whispered in mock aggravation, “You have _no idea_ how hard that is." 

Before the detective could even reply, my lips softly descended upon his. 

L tensed at the unexpected affection but soon relaxed and responded by pulling me towards him. My hands gently stroked his soft dark locks, fingers curling the silky material. A warm pink tongue tentatively licked my lower lip, asking me for permission. I happily granted him entrance as our tongues met in a heated and lustful dance. The boy’s familiar scent enveloped my entire essence. In this moment, we were one. My arms locked themselves around his neck as his hands latched on to my hips. With care, I pushed his tongue back to its origin as my own followed in the retreat. I softly traced his mouth with my appendage, gently caressing every crevice. I left nothing unexplored as my tongue expertly massaged his wet cavern, earning me groans of pleasure from my boyfriend. I smirked into the kiss as I continued to ravage him. 

Suddenly, L elicited a growl of annoyance as his tongue forcefully shoved mine out of his mouth and intruded into my own. Clearly, he wanted some fun for himself. I moaned in contentment as his warm tongue licked the inside of my mouth, memorizing every dip and curve as he mapped out my hot cavity. His hands started to roam up from my hips tracing the curve of my sides. Then, with light feathery touches, he slowly ran his fingers down my spine before settling his palms on the small of my back. I melted into him as my body surrendered to his touch. His taste was addicting, and I lost myself in his ministrations. Feeling my lungs begin to give way, I broke the kiss reluctantly. 

Our heavy breathing filled the room.

I looked longingly at L as a small smile made its way onto my features. 

"How does it feel to not be staring at a 15-inch monitor?" I chuckled amusingly. 

L looked at the ceiling as he pretended to think then said slowly, "Not any different."

I punched him playfully in the arm. 

"Shut up. My face is probably better looking than that computer screen," I pouted slightly. 

"There is a 99.9% chance that's true," L replied, a small smile tugging at his lips. Then, without warning, he pulled my head down and crashed his mouth to mine. 

It was a soft and gentle kiss, one with less fervour than the last, but held just as much longing. 

The sudden humming of his laptop caused me to break away. 

I looked behind me to see that L had lifted the lid of that annoying piece of technology. Whipping around, I threw the raven-haired boy a hateful glare. 

"You did that on purpose," I accused clearly appalled by his actions. 

L shrugged and said smartly, "You never said I couldn't."

"Yeah well, I thought it was implied,” I huffed. 

The sound of his stomach growling interrupted our bickering. 

"I'm hungry," he stated bluntly. 

"It figures. You probably never left this room since this morning," I said knowingly. 

A curt nod confirmed my suspicions. 

I leapt off his lap and grabbed his hand. 

"Come on," I called as I dragged him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" the genius asked as he look up at me, curiosity flashing in his obsidian orbs. 

"To get a midnight snack," I responded simply and then proceeded to shove the detective out the door completely missing the dark glint in his eyes.

  


** ~~~  **

  


"Ryuzaki! (Name)!" Matsuda called as he sauntered over to us.

We had just made our way over to the refreshment table. 

I could hardly hear him over the loud music coming from the speakers. 

"Hey Matsuda!" I yelled in greeting. 

"What are you guys doing here?" he slurred. 

By the smell of his breath, I could tell that he had a little too much to drink. 

"Just getting a midnight snack,” I replied as I nodded towards L who was currently piling numerous slices of strawberry shortcake onto a white, Styrofoam plate. 

“Ah, I see,” Matsuda hiccupped. 

“Where’s Light and Misa?” I asked curiously.

“Somewhere over there,” the black-haired man replied while gesturing to the dance floor. “I think I was supposed to get the drinks...”

Looking disoriented, Matsuda stumbled away in the direction opposite of the bar.

“Um, Matsuda!” I called out, catching him by the sleeve and tugging on it lightly, “The bar’s that way.”

“Oh…Thanks…” The amateur detective said dazedly before tripping away.

“That man has seriously got to learn some self-control,” I muttered to myself.

“Actually, I think it quite suits his character,” L declared, suddenly appearing beside me.

I scoffed and questioned, “And what might his character be?”

“A dimwitted and reckless amateur,” L replied shortly. 

“You say that like it’s a good thing,” I laughed.

“No, I’m just stating the facts,” L said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes at his comment. 

“Alright L, whatever you say,” I chuckled. Then, added irrelevantly, “Are you done yet?”

“Your lack of observation skills never ceases to amaze me. I was done 18 seconds ago, right before Matsuda left,” L stated, smartly.

“Oh, well excuse me for not syncing my schedule with yours. I don’t exactly have the time to be staring at a watch every second of everyday,” I retorted sarcastically.

L shrugged and said, “I never asked you to. I was merely stating a fact.”

“Ugh! How in the world did I ever fall in love with someone as infuriating as you?” I exclaimed.

L was about to say something when I hurriedly interjected.

“You know what, don’t answer that. I don’t care how I fell in love with you. All that matters is that I did,” I said, sweetly. 

L may have had all the answers to the universe, but that didn’t mean that I wanted every little thing to be dissected. Sometimes it was more magical to just not know.

  


** ~~~  **

  


“Alright, what’s up?” I asked, finally. 

We had just gotten into the elevator and were on our way up to our room on the 20th floor.

L looked at me with an impassive face, but in his eyes I saw the tiniest hint of confusion.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice. You’ve been acting strange ever since we left our room,” I pressed, refusing to let him evade my inquisitive stare. 

“Huh. So, your observation skills weren’t as bad as I perceived them to be,” L remarked casually.

“Well, you are my boyfriend. I know you better than you think. Now stop beating around the bush and tell me what’s wrong,” I said demandingly.

L looked up at me in contemplation. 

There was a long pause.

“I’m hungry,” L said shortly just as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

Before I even had a chance to process what he said, the boy-genius was gone.

“L!” I yelled as I ran to catch up to him. “What do you mean you’re hungry? You just ate.”

The detective stayed silent as he continued to speed walk down the hall towards our room.

Just as he was about to reach our door, I flew in front of him, blocking the path between him and the entryway.

“Explain,” I commanded, eyes narrowing into slits. 

“I don’t think you want to know,” L said, a hint of mischief in his tone.

“Try me,” I challenged as I quirked my lips up into a daring smirk.

L leaned in towards me, completely unconcerned about the fact that he was invading my personal space.

“Are you sure?” He asked tauntingly. I could feel his breath fanning my neck as he peered up at me, a devilish glint in his eyes.

The look he gave me almost made my knees buckle right then and there. 

It was at that moment that I realized what he wanted. 

It wasn’t food. 

It was me.

A broad grin spread across my face as I relaxed against the wooden door, slinging both my arms around L’s neck.

Taking this as an invitation, the detective leaned in and softly brushed his lips against mine. Sparks flew at the contact as I pulled him closer, wounding my hands into his feather-soft hair. I arched my body off of the door and pressed myself against the genius’s warm front, deepening the kiss. 

Still, it wasn’t enough to just feel him. 

I needed to taste him. 

Tentatively, I licked his lower lips, begging him for entrance. To my delight, he acquiesced and within a heartbeat, our tongues were intertwined in a game of push and shove. The prodigy entertained me for a bit but after a while, he decided to be chivalrous and let me have this round. I explored his hot cavern without hindrance and reveled in his intoxicating scent. He tasted sweet, sort of like strawberries… 

Suddenly, without warning, L broke the kiss. 

I was about to whine at the loss when he dove head first for my neck. I expelled a sharp moan when his lips came in contact with my sweet spot. 

I never figured out how he did it, but for some reason, he always seemed to know exactly which points to press to get me off.

His hands roamed my body, caressing every inch. The fact that I was wearing a strapless black dress didn’t help to control my heavy breathing. My mind was hazy, and I could hardly think straight. How was it that only he could coax this kind of reaction out of me?

The unexpected ding of the elevator jerked me back to reality. 

“Lawliet,” I moaned quietly. “Key.”

I was so disoriented that I couldn’t even form proper sentences. However, the detective understood exactly what I meant and dug out the room card from his jean pocket.

He shoved the key into the key hole and pulled it out. 

The light flashed red.

I groaned in exasperation. 

“Try it again,” I said agitatedly. 

L did what he was told, but again, the light flashed red.

“Oh fuck this!” I yelled and grabbed the card from his hand. Praying to God for this attempt to work, I inserted the key into the slot and pulled it out quickly.

The light flashed green.

I beamed in success and roughly pushed the door open. 

“Lady’s luck,” I chuckled as I pulled my boyfriend into the dark room.

“Finally,” L growled, then uttered lowly, “I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Written September 2013) 
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this short story.
> 
> The idea came to me when I was on vacation in Aruba this past summer. It was an all-inclusive resort, and I remembered how I was so amazed to find out that they still served food at midnight. There was this table full of mini sandwiches, samosas, fruits, but most importantly, sweets! It was then that I had what one would call an epiphany: Why not use this as the setting to an L story? The idea wouldn't leave me alone, and just recently, I had the time to write it down on paper. Before I knew it, a short one shot had emerged.
> 
> Well there you have it. I didn't know my brain could work while on vacation but hey, surprises can occur anywhere, any day!
> 
> Hopefully, you all enjoyed this little piece of writing.
> 
> Please be sure to comment and present me with any feedback.
> 
> Thank you all for the continuous support!
> 
> \- Lillian Cloud


End file.
